


Brave Ser Gilmore

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilmore Deserved Better, Never getting over it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: Brianna Cousland and Ser Gilmore, young lovers, hide out in the kitchens after taking care of some pesky rats.Written for the14daysdaloversTumblr prompt, Day 11 - Promises.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Roderick Gilmore
Kudos: 3





	Brave Ser Gilmore

“Ugh, giant rats. It’s like the start of every adventure tale my grandfather used to tell,” Rory groans, as he wipes the blood from his sword. Brianna laughs at the look of disgust painted over his handsome features.

“So sorry, I’ll tell Cook to let dragons infest the larder instead.” She slides her own blades back into their scabbards.

“I’d happily take a dragon over rats,” Rory mutters, a shudder running through him. Brianna stills, her eyes flaring wide as she studies him.

“ _No_ …” she murmurs in disbelief. “Is the brave Ser Gilmore _afraid_ of rats?” He bristles at her words, drawing himself up to his full height and awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Not afraid as such,” he protests, face flushing with embarrassment. Brianna doubles over with mirth and he scowls at her. “They’re revolting!” Rory insists and Brianna straightens.

“Sorry… I’m sorry,” she breathlessly stammers. She covers her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle the laughter that keeps bubbling out of her. Rory turns his face away from her, shoulders slumping. “Awww…” Brianna coos gently, his hang-dog expression sobering her immediately. She strides to his side and taking the cloth rag from his hands, she uses it to clear a fleck of blood from his jaw. Rather petulantly, he refuses to acknowledge her and Brianna brushes her hand over his cheek, turning his face toward her.

“Thank you. For saving me from those filthy beasts,” Brianna remarks and Rory rolls his eyes.

“Please,” he scoffs. “You would have managed quite well without me.”

“Oh no, if you hadn’t been here,” she urges, “goodness… I think I would have been utterly overwhelmed.” She flutters her eyelids at him with exaggerated awe.

“You are ridiculous,” Rory retorts gruffly. He grins, in spite of himself and Brianna’s smile widens; warm and radiant. A pure reflection of what she feels in her heart, when he looks at her with such unguarded affection. His hands fall with casual familiarity to her waist, drawing her in closer.

“I am giddy. You turn my head so,” she sighs. Her smile fades, as she stares heatedly at his mouth. “Brave Ser Gilmore,” she purrs, with no trace of mockery now. They move in unison, as Brianna’s arms curl around his neck and Rory’s lips crash against hers. She presses into him, until he is backed up against the wall of the store room. His own strong arms tighten around her, pulling her onto her toes, as his mouth moves leisurely against hers. Rory’s tongue grazes across her lips and teeth, questing gently into her mouth. Brianna lets out a piteous little moan, as she leans into him. His slow, deliberate kisses unfailingly leave her weak-kneed and tremulous.

“This is what I’m afraid of,” he turns his face, lips brushing over her temple, as he whispers. “Being caught with you this way.” Rory sweeps an errant strand of hair from her cheek. “I owe your father my fealty. Yet here I am, taking advantage of his daughter. As though she were a scullery maid.”

“Taking advantage?” Brianna exclaims. “I think you are a little confused about the balance of power here,” she suggests, wryly amused. Rory smirks in return, the tenderness in his eyes making her belly flutter. “Don’t worry, Cale will let us know if anyone approaches.” Brianna assures him, speaking of her loyal mabari that stands guard outside the larder.

“Tch,” Rory scoffs, “I’m more inclined to think he’d tear my limbs off, if he saw us like this.”

“Noooo,” Brianna drawls, “he’s just a teddy bear.”

“To you perhaps!” Rory insists with great skepticism. Brianna caresses his jaw, trying to turn his attention back to more pleasant deeds. He sighs with dismay, “I really should go.” He rubs his hands up and down her arms in apology. “I would like to speak more with Duncan.”

“You really want to become a Grey Warden?” Brianna pulls aways slightly, crestfallen.

“It would be an incredible honour. More than I ever could have hoped to attain,” he replies earnestly.

“You would leave Highever?” She peers up at him, unable to hide her sadness at the thought of losing him.

“Bree…. This is…” he winces awkwardly, struggling to find words that will not hurt her. “I do not wish to leave you but…” Rory sighs. “There is no future for us. You are expected to marry a Lord some day, I cannot-”

“My parents want me to have a love match, as they did,” Brianna stubbornly insists.

“Yes…” he admits slowly. “A love match with the son of a _Bann_ , or a _Teyrn_.” Brianna huffs, crossing her arms and Rory speaks over her, as she attempts to voice further protest. “You _know_ it’s true! Otherwise you would have told them and we wouldn’t be sneaking around like this.”

“You’re a fool, if you think my mother doesn’t know _everything_ that happens in the castle,” she retorts heatedly. Rory blanches and brushes his hand over his face.

“Maker, that makes it worse,” he groans.

“My parents won’t force me to marry someone I don’t care for!”

“I’m not saying they would, but you don’t even know what’s out there. They’re not all old men, like Howe. Or entitled brats, like his son.” Rory’s hands squeeze her shoulders and he dips his face, trying to catch her gaze. She refuses to meet his eyes, annoyed that he is being so calm and practical about the entire matter. “Perhaps someone like that lordling, Dairren?” he teases, trying to goad her into looking at him.

“Ha!” she barks. “You think that _any_ red-head can sweep me off my feet.”

“It worked for me,” he cocks his head, suddenly very full of himself. She gives him a withering glare and a self-satisfied smirk creeps across his face.

 _He is so wonderful_ , she thinks, a deep melancholy suddenly taking over her. _If I am destined to lose him, I must take all I can get now._

“That’s not what drew my eye to you,” she confesses. Her annoyance fades, as she accepts the truth of his words and makes a firm decision about what she wants.

“No?” he chuckles. “Dare I ask?”

“Come to my room tonight and I’ll show you.” She presses her body against him again, her voice a husky whisper; loaded with the promise of forbidden things.

“Uhhh,” he freezes, a blush slowly creeping up his face, as her intent sinks in. Rory swallows hard, as she quirks an expectant eyebrow at him. “I’m on duty tonight,” he laments at length. “I cannot shirk my responsibilities. I want-”

“To make a good impression on Duncan,” she nods and sighs in defeat. Brianna makes to turn away from him, but he gently catches her chin with his fingers, pulling her back toward him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Rory’s voice is a low rumble, his eyes dark with an emotion she has never seen before. “Maker… Bree…” His voice catches in the back of his throat. She can feel his fingers shaking, where they thread through her braid, at the base of her skull. Then his mouth is hard upon hers, kissing her in a way he never has before. Frenzied and demanding. Brianna melts against him, an unexpected heat driving through her body; molten desire in her veins.

“Rory, please,” she moans between hungry kisses, not even sure what she is begging him for. _Anything, everything._ Relief from this fever that has taken over her.

“After my watch,” he declares, peppering kisses on her chin and across her cheek. Trembling hands cradle her head against him, as he murmurs in her ear, “I promise.”


End file.
